kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Underworld Army
The Underworld Army is the main army in the Kid Icarus Games (except perhaps a couple of the fanmade ones) series. Lead by Hades, who lent it out to Medusa, Orcos and a resurrected Medusa, before showing his face and being defeated. Then, the fanmade games take it to different paths. Use this page to say what happens to it after Hades' death. Kid Icarus: Being of the Mirror The Underworld army is lead by Amazon Pandora, and troops are made out of a Mirror of Truth made by Dyntos, after Pandora trashed his workshop. The Underworld Army, along with the Chaos Army are the antagonists of the game. Cerberus is a large, three-headed dog with poison attacks, and serves as the game's first boss. Ceto, the two Gorgons (not including Medusa) and more that I haven't thought of yet are new bosses with no chapter as of yet. Kid Icarus: The Mother Goddess The Underworld Army is once again present in this game, being an enemy at some points and an ally after Hades is awakened. The Underworld Army is fought by Dark Pit when he goes to retrieve the Awakening Flower, commanded by a new and improved Underworld Gatekeeper; and when heading to the Underworld to revive Hades. Kid Icarus: Defender of Light The Underwrold Army returns as the main enemy, once again, fighting Pit throughout the game, this time orginally led by an unknown ruler that is revealed in Chapter 5 to be Orcos, taking over after Hades' defeat. After Orcos is defeated in Chapter 9, Hades' posesses him and revives himself with the Rewind Spring, once again being the ruler of the Underworld Army. 'Returning Bosses' Hades, Medusa, and Amazon Pandora 'New Bosses' Orcos: Revived by Hades along with Medusa, Orcos rebelled, smart enough to know Hades had revived him at first. Only now has he come, taking control of the Underworld Army and attacking. Skullwing: This huge, deathly skull has massive bat wings used for flying and attacking. It ia capable of spewing out poison as well as many poisonous bats. Minotaur: This half man, half bull hybrid has been upgraded with firey power in combination with powerful ramming and jumping attacks. Inferno Snake: Once known as the Fiery Serpent, inferno is a more proper term to describe this massive reptile due to it's superpowered flaming attacks and flaring body. Dark Knight: A evil spirit in black armor with superior swordmanship skills capable of shooting energized sword strokes. Syren Queen: A huge, purple syren with a dark crown. It has a variety of wind and sound based attacks. Shadow Phoenix: A shadowy underworld reproduction of the Immortal Phoenix, capable of attacks similar to the original, but has shadowy, cursing flames. Precipitous: The God of Rain, who once worked for but betrayed Zeus, becoming part of the Underworld Army. He can control rainfall to an extent, but Zeus still has ultimate control over that. He can use water in various ways to attack and defend, and he is very knowledgable in strategies of warfare and enemy observation. He has a personality that of a strict army general, demanding respect and talks with authority. Hyper Hewdraw: This Three Headed Hewdraw now has a shorter body, but with massive wing and legs to improve speed and fighting. 'New Forces' Kobil: Little blue beetle devils that fly around launching attacks and stabbing enemies with their spikey tail Keepah: Larger, more powerful Kobils Rokman: Giant rocks that can be dropped onto enemies crushing them, then walking around hitting things to do more damage. Pluton Fly: A pluton riding shootflies. Watch out when it swoops from above! Stone Golem: Large, stone humanoid enemies with massive spears that lunge at enemies at high speeds when they see one. Globe: These blobs of brownish green goo unpleasantly envelops enemies, spitting them high in the air, leaving then poisoned. The also shoot parts of themselves as attacks. Mega Skuttler: a massive, more powerful skuttler with a huge club. It still lacks skill like many skuttlers. Armored Skuttler: Any of the four skuttlers may have shiney armor, reflecting all shots and decreasing damage, so careful melee is needed to take them down. Tinybellows: A mini version of twinbellows capable of firing fireballs, streams of fire, and lunging at enemies. Hyper Hewdrop: A mini Hyper Hewdraw, capable of using various attacks. When a head is knocked off, it becomes a Hewdrop, a mini Hewdraw Reborn. Coconut Wizard: This tropical wizard throws powerful cononut bombs that deal damage and turn pit into a coconut. While a coconut, Pit can roll around to hit enemies and get through small holes, so they're not all that bad! Kid Icarus: The Spider Queen The Underworld Army returns as the main antagonists, however, the main commander is Arachne, who took over the army to try to conquer Skyworld. Most of the enemies from Uprising have been scrapped with only classic enemies returning. Enemies from Uprising that do return are listed here: *Orne- because they add a nice bit of challenge, being instant-death. *Vakloom- they just feel classic for some reason. *Tempura Wizard- completes new 4-way food group. *Guttler- also feels classic. New Enemies *Flyder- a small, winged spider, resembling a black widow. Flyders essentially have the same tactics as a Monoeye, but can dodge shots as well. On higher Intensities, they can carry Spinerettes as living artillery. *Spinerette- a living grenade-type enemy, Spinerettes are small nut-like creatures with a single eye. When Pit gets close, it pops open, unleashing a poisonous web. *Digantula- a mid-sized brown spider with a drill-like abdomen. They can fire off missles, and can burrow into the ground for a stealth attack. *Ield- a yellow worm-like creature that scuttles around on Handora-like legs. They have 6 metal spires around their single red eye, and these can unfold into a large shield. The back remains exposed, so just curve around the back. *Boomble- a ditzy clown-like monster. The Boomble attacks by spawning bombs, juggling them, and tossing them at Pit. *Monstrissimo- a monster that resembles a music note with a big Beetoven-esque wig and a conductor's baton. It waves its baton to summon a swarm of musical notes. *Tecub- a stone statue that carries a bucket of lava or poison. It slowly hops around and pours the bucket on Pit when he is within range. *Massivorb- a giant flying orb spider-like monster. It has no attacks, but can open up its abdomen and release enemies. *Adorage- starting off as a cute little monster that attacks by spitting very weak gusts of wind, it can transform into a larger and infinitely more powerful version if its attacks are avoided long enough. *Ruino- a rocky golem monster with a large horn. It charges at Pit on sight, and can also perform melee combos with its horn. *Lura- a mermaid-type monster. It is so beautiful that Pit will be attracted to it, but if he touches it, it is an instant death. Luckily, other enemies are affected by the Lura as well, and it can be killed, unlike Ornes. *Dark Splatter- a living blob of antimatter. Anything touched by a Dark Splatter will be temporarily disentigrated, even the ground. Luckily, Palutena's power prevents Pit from being destroyed, and will instead act like a Chomp Trap if touched. *Larvader- comes in immature and adult forms. Immature Larvaders are green blotchy larva that shoot poisonous projectiles. Adult ones are more wasp-like in shape, and can fly. *Oatmeal Wizard- a glob of oatmeal with a single eye and a oatmeal-coated scepter that floats in a bowl. It tosses balls of oatmeal that turn Pit into it if he's hit. When oatmealized, Pit can't do anything- not even move. *Cowhead- a big floating shield with a cow face on it. Upon sight of Pit, it floats up to the reticle to protect its allies from Pit's fire. It has masive shot defense, so use melee attacks. *Niapnap- essentially a small one-headed cat version of Twinbellows, but made of psychic energy. It can put Pit to sleep with it's attacks. Category:Army Category:Being of the Mirror Category:Kid Icarus: The Mother Goddess Category:Kid Icarus: Defender of Light Category:Underworld Army Category:Kid Icarus: The Spider Queen